Who You Are
by fazira.ciiwiiw
Summary: A fanfiction about Yesung and Fhee (my lovely hyung) who change their body to another body. Yesung and Fhee always fight and can't be a friend,but in this another body they love each other. Wanna read? Lets check it!.


**"WHO YOU ARE..."**

 **Cast : Yesung x Fheersa**

 **Other cast: find them in it.**

 **Genre : romance,humor(maybe),drama**

 **Ratting : T**

 **Lenght :** **Chapter 1**

 **Summary**

A fanfiction about Yesung and Fhee (my lovely hyung) who change their body to another body. Yesung and Fhee always fight and can't be a friend,but in this another body they love each other. Wanna read? Lets check it!.

 **Warning**

Cerita ini saya buat untuk hyung tercinta saya yang berulang tahun 12 desember kemarin. Yah,saya tau sih telat..tapi ya gitu banyak tugas jadi gak sempat updatenya .hehe..xD. Secara gak langsung ni cerita bisa dibilang kado lah. Puas gak puas puaskan aja ya.. Soalnya ini cerita absurd gak bisa bayangi yesung ama hyung saya yang dikopelin. Duh.. Banyak cincong langsung aja ya..

.

.

.

.

"YUUHUUU".

"YEAAAYYYY".

"C'OMON BABY".

Riuh suara menambah semarak pesta ulang tahun seorang wanita, ehm maksud saya remaja yang berumur 28 begitulah dia tak suka dipanggil wanita, lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan remaja. Sekali lagi, _REMAJA._

Seluruh tamu menikmati pesta dengan menari disana. Didalam club malam yang telah di sewa menjadi party ulang tahun. Remaja yang bernama Fheersa atau yang lebih akrab disapa Fhee itu hanya duduk dan meminum alkohol sembari menonton teman dan tamu yang diundangnya.

Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat orang-orang menyapanya. Bahkan tak banyak pula lelaki tampan yang mengajaknya menari bersama atau menjadi kekasih. Tetapi,itu semua ia tolak secara halus. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya jomblo sampai sekarang. Ia hanya berusaha yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya yang tepat suatu saat. Oh doamu sungguh mulia fhee..

.

Di suatu tempat tampak seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya. Entah karna apa, lima pria lainnya hanya memandangnya datar, seperti kejadian yang sudah terjadi berulang kali.

"Oh sial, kenapa dia menyewa club itu heh!". Pria itu mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah hyung kita masuk saja, aku sudah tak sabar untuk berpesta". Ucap pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya. Yesung, yang kesal memandang sengit kearahnya, sedangkan yang dipandang tidak memperdulikannya.

Kibum yang menatap malas kearah mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hyung, aku tak tau apa isi yang berada didalam kepalamu itu. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui apa yang kau lakukan ini sama sekali tak berguna dan tak menghasilkan apapun". Kini giliran Donghae yang ditatap sengit olehnya.

"Terserah!". *ya terserahlah uda lama juga nunggui keputusan lu bang,ampe pegel kaki berdiri didepan gedung :D)

Setelah mendengar lantunan indah dari sang ketua-Yesung, mereka bertigapun segera meninggalkannya. Takut-takut berubah pikiran menyuruh mereka tetap bersamanya, sudah bebas masa mereka mau terperangkap dalam kejonesan juga seperti ketua mereka itu? _Dasar tak setia kawan._

.

.

.

Fhee sudah mabuk hanya memandangi gelas yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya, tak menghiraukan Zira temannya yang sedari tadi menasehatinya untuk pulang. Jengah menghadapi sifat keras kepala Fhee, Zira memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri sekaligus menemui seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki tempat itu. Kini Fhee mulai bergerak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar . Saat diluar matanya menangkap sosok pria yang dikenal baik olehnya *maksudnya dari segi permusuhan. Dan ya, pria itu juga sedang menatapnya. Sungguh pertemuan yang tak diinginkan tapi harus terjadi.

"Hoo.., jadi ini sang tuan putri yang berulang tahun,eoh?". Sambut Yesung sengit.

"Dan kau, siapa kau berada disini? Kau bukan tamuku juga temanku. Mau numpang makan heh!?". Balas Fhee tak kalah sengit.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan Yesung tersenyum mengejek. Entah apa maksudnya Fhee juga tak mengerti. Jengah melihat Yesung, Fhee berbalik masuk kedalam club. Saat berbalik, Fhee tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria tua yang sedang membawa dua kerdus lumayan besar. Fhee dan Yesung refleks membantu pria tua tadi.

"Ah, terimakasih anak muda.., kalian telah membantu saya." Ucap pria tua itu ramah.

"Tak apa ahjusshi, ini murni kesalahanku yang tak lihat-lihat saat berbalik". Fhee tersenyum tulus walau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini nak". Pria tua tadi memberikan mereka berdua sebotol hanya menyerngitkan dahinya saat menerima botol mengucapkan terimakasih dua orang sejoli*ralat*dua orang yang saling membenci itu pergi dengan wajah angkuh.

.

.

.

Yesung kini sudah berada didalam apartemennya, tidur mungkin akan menghilangkan kepenatannya seharian tadi yang mengumpat tak jelas dan tak menghasilkan apapun. Benar kata Donghae-si ikan cucut yang sedang naksir wanita cantik tetapi dingin-menurut Donghae. (apa hubungannya bang?)oke ini ff dipersembahi buat hyung saya bukan tentang percintaan saya dengan mas ikan cucut #plakk *abaikan)

KRYUKK~

Beh..saat matanya baru terpejam panggilan alam menyadarkannya dari indahnya dunia empuk bernama kasur. Perutnya minta diisi,karna sedari tadi pagi dia belum mengisi perutnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju surga dunia bagi orang lapar-Dapur. Tangannya sibuk membongkar lemari makan, kulkas , meja makan, tapi tak satupun ada makanan. ' _Oh bodoh, bagaimana aku lupa persediaan makananku habis'_. merutuki kebodohannya dia pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang berbinar bak anak anjing yang sedang memelas kepada sang majikan saat melihat sebotol susu yang diberikan pria tua tadi diaatas sofa. Beruntung dia membatalkan niatnya untuk membuang botol susu itu tadi saat perjalanan pulang. Tanpa babibu Yesung menegak habis susu tersebut tanpa sisa dan langsung menuju kamarnya melanjutkan tidur tampanya.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah apartemen seorang wanita cantik mengumpat kesal melaui telpon saat temannya menceramahinya. Fhee wanita tersebut meminta temannya untuk menolongnya, karna saat ini dia menderita sakit kepala luar biasa akibat alkohol berkadar tinggi yang diminumnya tadi. Setelah mendapat apa yang harus dilakukan, dia menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Zira temannya mengusulkan untuk meminum obat sakit kepala yang sudah ada dipersediaan kotak obat yang sudah ditata rapi oleh , teman yang super..man.

Obat sudah diminum tapi Fhee belum puas karna rasa pahit obat masih terasa diindra perasanya. Bingung pun melanda saat tak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit tersebut. Untung matanya melihat sebotol susu berada di atas meja makan, dan langsung meminumnya. Hah..,untunglah ada susu itu yang menghilangkan rasa pahitnya. Kan gak lucu dia harus menelpon sang sahabat tercintanya menanyakan apa yang bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa pahit obat. Tidak! Terimakasih. Bukan solusi yang ia dapat melainkan nasehat panjang lebar yang didapat, dan ingat wahai kaum ff. Dia baru saja mengisi ulang umurnya menjadi 28 tahun. Mau taruh dimana tuh wajah.

Setelah meminum susu tadi ia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat, yah maklum tadi dirinya sudah kelelahan dengan acara partynya. Menutup mata tanpa sadar sudah berada didunia mimpi.

 _Tidurlah wahai anak muda.._

 _Besok kau akan menghadapi masa kehidupan yang sulit.., penuh dengan rintangan._

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, matahari pun sudah tak malu lagi untuk bersinar. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu menyambut pagi hari. Dua umat manusia masih bergelung dalam selimut kini mulai bergerak mereka mengerjap secara bersamaan, merasa tubuh mereka mendapat panggilan alam yang sudah biasa setiap bangun pagi mereka pun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi di apartemen masing-masing tentunya. Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan mata masih terpejam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN TUBUHKU!".

TBC.


End file.
